Ice Cream Kisses
by PurpleSara
Summary: Conan and Ran go to the park to get some ice cream, but what happens when Conan sees some of it on Ran? Timeline takes place after chapter 824. One-shot.


**Hey again guys! This is my first non-Shugo Chara fanfic! A scene in a different manga inspired me to write this! At first, I thought of Ikuto and Amu being the characters (again), but then I decided, "Nah, I'll do a different one for once," and I chose my top favorite anime/manga of all time! :D *niko niko***

**I do not own Detective Conan or the characters; all copyright goes to Gosho Aoyama.**

* * *

"Conan-kun, want to go out for some ice cream?"

Conan Edogawa looked up from reading a mystery book and set his eyes on Ran Mouri, the girl he was staying with while he was in this form. Ran just also happens to be the girl he likes.

"Ice cream? Why?" Conan inquired. Ran usually doesn't just suddenly ask Conan to eat somewhere with her (well, as far as we've seen).

"Well, with all that happened a couple days ago, it might do us some good to refresh ourselves. Plus, I don't eat with you often," Ran smiled. Her father was out somewhere playing mahjong with his friends.

Conan nodded, remembering the event that she referred to. They were invited to a train express that holds annual mystery puzzles. This year just happened to be a _real_ murder mystery. He remembered the encounter with the Black Organization and how the identity of Bourbon, the new acquitted member of the BO, was finally revealed.

He finally made up his mind. "Okay, I'll go. Where is it located?" he asked.

"I think there's an ice cream vendor in the park. We'll go there while sitting around and watching the scenery and all," she replied, smiling. How Conan (or in this case, Shinichi) loved that smile!

Conan bookmarked the book he was reading and put on his shoes. Then he went out the door with Ran, holding hands (so he won't get lost). Conan was quite used to it, but he still enjoyed the soft feeling. There _are_ some advantages when he's a kid, but he knew that if Ran ever found out that he was Shinichi, she might kill him with her karate.

So Ran and Conan went down to Beika Park and found the ice cream vendor. Ran ordered strawberry, and Conan ordered chocolate. After Ran paid for their ice cream, they sat down somewhere and relaxed, eating their delicious ice cream.

"So, Conan-kun, do you like it?" Ran asked.

Conan gave his childish grin. "Yeah, I love it. Chocolate is my favorite flavor," he said between licks.

Ran smiled contentedly. "Is that so? That's good. It's nice to see you happy."

Conan and Ran continued to lick their ice cream while they were watching the surrounding scenery, but Conan wasn't paying much attention. He was musing over the newly acquired information of the identity of Bourbon and to be more cautious around him, and to especially keep Ran safe from him.

"I'm glad Ai-chan was all right and that she didn't get lost in the fire," Ran commented.

"Yeah…" Conan replied. _Although that wasn't really a fire…_ he thought.

Conan's thoughts wandered over to Ai Haibara and wondered how she's coping with the newly acquired information since she was an ex-member of the BO. She was surely noting herself to be more cautious around Bourbon also.

Conan was almost finishing his ice cream when he noticed, out of the corner of his eye, something on Ran's cheek. He turned his head and saw a little bit of the strawberry ice cream stuck on her. Ran didn't seem to notice and kept on eating.

He was about to say something, but changed his mind. He decided to wait a little longer to see if Ran would notice and wipe it off. Somehow Conan thought she was "cute" when she had the stuff on her cheek. It was tempting…

He waited a few more seconds. Ran still didn't seem to notice. He grinned mischievously inside himself and thought, _Well, if _she_ isn't gonna wipe it off, then _I'll_ have to._

"Ran-nee-chan, there's something on your cheek," Conan said.

"Eh?" Ran exclaimed, reaching up to her cheek to wipe it off.

But not before Conan put his lips on her cheek and _licked _the ice cream off. It was totally out of character for him, and he was rather surprised he actually did it. He let the taste of strawberry ice cream linger in his tongue. He thought it tasted sweeter because it was on Ran.

He finally pulled away, the ice cream gone from Ran's cheek. Ran, surprised, reached up to touch her cheek. A slight blush grazed her cheeks. _I made her blush! _Conan thought triumphantly.

"C-Conan-kun, what was that for?" she laughed lightly.

"Because you wouldn't notice the ice cream so I decided to lick it off for you," he stated. "Plus," he added with his childish grin, "I like you, Ran-nee-chan."

Ran smiled uncertainly. "Well, I don't think it was necessary for you to do _that…_" she said.

Conan smiled innocently. "Well, too late," he said bluntly and went back to finishing his ice cream.

Ran sighed at Conan and shook her head. _Sometimes he can be such a puzzle, _she thought. **(A/N: Haha! He's always been a puzzle!)**

She turned to finish her ice cream when she suddenly thought of an idea. _Oh, this will surprise him,_ Ran thought mischievously. She turned to look at Conan and saw that he finished his ice cream and was now licking his fingers. She saw no trace of ice cream on his cheek.

_Well, that doesn't matter. I'll just do it casually, _she decided.

Conan looked at her and smiled. "I'm done, Ran-nee-chan. You don't seem done yet, though," he said, looking at her unfinished ice cream.

Ran smiled. "I'll finish soon, Conan-kun, but look, there's something on your cheek…"

Conan felt Ran's soft pair of lips on his cheek. He blushed a bright red as he savored the feeling.

She pulled back, smiling.

Conan had a hard time getting this sentence out: "W-W-What did you d-do that for, R-R-Ran-nee-chan? Th-There wasn't a-a-anything on my ch-cheek," he stuttered while still blushing a bright red.

"Oh, I just did it to get back at you for what you did to me," Ran said nonchalantly, still smiling. "I like you too… as a little brother," she added. _Conan looks so cute when he blushes... _she thought.

Conan looked away, still blushing, while Ran hummed happily, finally finishing her ice cream.

* * *

**Finally done! I wrote more than I once planned. I hope you all liked it! ****またね！****:]**


End file.
